Bleeding Out For You
by TheHardcoreHobbit
Summary: The BoFA is upon them. Kili and Fili aren't sure they're heading down the right path, but they know they'll do what they need to in order to protect Thorin and the newly reclaimed Erebor. Rated T, but may go up later for violence. This is not a death fic, I promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, I'm sorry! I haven't read the Hobbit, but I have seen the movie many times, and I've read as much fanfiction as I can get my hands on. If I've got any facts wrong, just let me know and I'll try to fix them. The next chapter will be longer! :) _

Chapter One:

The air was hot with anticipation. Sweat dripped from the back of Fili's neck down into his armor, creating an uncomfortable itch. He squirmed for a moment in the blazing sunlight before resigning himself to the persisting sensation.

Kili gave a low chuckle from behind his brother, startling the older of the two, who had thought he'd been alone, "This armor doesn't feel the same as when Dwalin used to make us train in it when we were younger, does it? It's different somehow. Heavier."

Fili turned to him, squinting in order to see the brunette's usually energetic face twisted into an expression of dislike, "Or maybe you're simply not strong enough to hold it up any longer, little brother. We've been wearing it for a substantial amount of time, more than we have in the past."

Normally Kili would rise to the bait, and the two of them would begin a wrestling match that only Thorin had ever been brave enough to attempt to break apart, but today was anything but normal.

"I can't help but feel as if this is all wrong, Fili. Thorin… I mean, the King, isn't himself. He's just…" The younger trailed off as he leaned against the railing, staring down at the expanse of grassland that was to become the field of battle any time now.

The brunettes silver armor glinted in the sun, casting a slight glare across Fili's eyes. It was strange to see his brother dressed up, in the garb of a prince instead of his normal disheveled, half thought through outfits. They'd always had mail and other forms of protection before, but nothing this new, this extensive. It all matched, fit together perfectly as if it were made for the two of them.

Fili was wearing gold, as was fitting the crown prince, according to Thorin. He hadn't wanted to wear it, would rather have simply worn something less adorned, something basic. He'd secretly removed several pieces to allow himself a larger range of motion and more agility, but no one other than himself and Kili (who'd helped him) knew about it.

Kili was straightening the quiver on his back, stocked with a new assortment of arrows. He'd been forced to accept a more finely fletched set that he wasn't happy with, something he'd complained about numerous times already. He'd slipped a few bolts of his own making back into the mix, but if anyone had noticed, no one mentioned anything.

"Oh for Durin's sake," the aforementioned unsnapped a large piece of the silver garnishing his arms with a frustrated huff, letting them fall with a clatter to the stone floor, "I can't move in these!"

"Kili…" Fili reprimanded halfheartedly, wanting his brother as protected as possible.

"How am I supposed to fight if I can't even reach my bow? Why couldn't we just wear our normal gear? It's not like we haven't been in fights before…"

"It isn't the same."

The reply was quiet and vulnerable sounding, "I know."

Fili moved as silently as he could covered in metal, coming to rest next to the brunette, knowing that Kili would explain what was really bothering him as soon as he was ready. Thorin wasn't actually what had him on edge. No, there was something bigger that was the issue.

"I thought… I thought that battle would be valiant, fought over something worth dying for. Not this. I mean, Erabor, Thorin, I would die for them, you know that, else I wouldn't have gone on this quest in the first place, but I didn't think I would be so… scared."

Kili wouldn't meet his eyes as Fili glanced over at him.

"I think you're supposed to be scared in situations like this. If you weren't, I'd have to have Oin check you over to make sure nothing was wrong with your head."

Kili gave his older brother a small smile, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he straightened. He was about to say something when a war horn drowned out his words.

A brief bubble of panic enveloped Fili as he glanced down and saw the goblin troops nearing. There were more of them than he was expecting, and the orcs hadn't even arrived yet.

"I guess that's our cue," Kili said, forcing a wry grin as he pushed himself away from the railing, hurrying towards the staircase with Fili close behind.

Before he knew it, they were gathering in formation, the company at the front lines.

Thorin nodded to the two of them as they took their place. He motioned for one to stand on either side of him, but when Fili caught his brothers barely concealed look of fear at the thought of separation, he pretended not to notice his uncles direction, choosing instead to give Kili a reassuring glance as he settled into place next to his younger sibling.

And then the doors to Erabor were opened, ushering them forth onto the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought this chapter would be longer, but it just kind of worked out this way; it might be a bit rough because it didn't really want to be written :/ . The third section might not have much to it either, but the fourth will definitely have a bigger word count. Hope you enjoy! Also, if the rating is too low for the violence that I've got from the battle, then please let me know, because my version of M rated material is likely very different from other peoples. Thanks! :)_

_Oh, and I forgot to say this in the first chapter, __**I don't own anything! All characters etc. belong to Tolkien. **_

Fili couldn't find his brother.

They'd been next to each other one moment, and the next, Kili had been spinning to avoid an orc blade, separating them in the crowd of bodies.

It'd been too many heartbeats to know if the brunette was still alive, too many enemies slain to know where Kili had ended up.

There was blood covering the entire right side of his face. It wasn't his own, but had belonged to a man who'd been decapitated right next to him. It was not a sight Fili was likely to forget anytime soon.

None of this was.

He'd seen things, like bone sticking out of skin when Kili had broken his arm falling out of a tree, or the bodies of orcs and wargs that had been killed, that he had killed, but this was… this was something completely different.

Like Kili had said, it wasn't the same.

Kili.

He shifted his focus back to the battle around him, desperately searching for any sign of life from his brother.

A goblin had taken advantage of his distraction and was trying to land a blow, but Fili blocked it easily, swinging his second sword around to kill his enemy. Black goo covered his armor already, so a fresh coat didn't faze him.

The blonde-haired dwarf wanted to call out for his younger sibling, but he knew that nothing could be heard over the sounds of clashing steel, battle cries, screams of pain and the_ thump thump thump_ of his heart that was the only thing indicating the passage of time.

Then when an orc astride a black warg leapt towards him, he instinctively blocked everything out once again. It was him and the fight, him and the battle, he and death dancing around each other in a rhythm that was slowly draining the life from the limbs that held his weapons in place.

It all became a blur until Fili heard his brother cry out in pain, somewhere to the left of him.

It was like surfacing from underwater. That noise spurred him on, slashing and hacking his way through foes until he was next to Kili, relief plain in both of their expressions when they found one another. Fili blocked a blow meant for the brunette's skull while the younger recovered, cradling his left hand against his chest as blood flowed freely from a wound that the blonde couldn't discern.

Kili's face tightened into a grimace of determination before he went back to parrying blows just as quickly as before. Adrenaline had taken over the two brothers, and the various cuts and bruises sustained were just memories as the instinct to live, to fight, consumed their attention.

The battle picked up its pace as the enemy seemed to realize they were outnumbered. There were five armies on the field today, and three were determined not to let the others live, something the goblins and orcs were realizing a bit too late.

None of them would escape the swift justice dealt by Fili's twins swords, or Kili's bow and arrow.

Things slipped back into a whirl of blood and screams, slicing and killing, saving Kili and having the favor returned. With his brother, he was invincible. Together, they would wipe out the entire hoard of these despicable creatures, just like they used to when they were young and using wooden swords instead of steel.

These delusions failed the moment Fili caught Thorin falling out of the corner of his eye.

The two had been keeping track of their uncle best they could during the fight, but the King had been a force to be reckoned with. They'd quickly decided they needed each other more than he had, they probably would have just gotten in the way more than anything, but the desire to keep Thorin safe and their King alive caused Fili to keep tabs on his uncle almost as intensely as Kili.

Thorin had taken an arrow to the shoulder, and was now being stabbed clean through the thigh by a goblin two-thirds the size of the King, forcing him to his knees. He let out a roar of agony as a crossbow bolt slammed home into his lower back, adding to the blood loss and weakness that made his sword slip from his fingers.

Without needing to exchange a word, or even a glance, Fili and Kili rushed forward as one, uttering a harmonious battle cry that turned Thorin's enemies towards the fearsome pair intent on protecting their uncle no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Thorin was down, blood pooling from his wounds as he lay unconscious. Fili's heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. Was his uncle dead?

He didn't have a chance to check, and wouldn't get one until the battle was over, until all the enemies were killed. He vowed to himself that anything or anyone who tried to touch Thorin would feel the bite of his steel.

He would try his damndest to slaughter everything in sight.

Kili stood over their uncle's body, a ring of dead orcs around him as he shot arrow after arrow, until he was attacked form behind, forcing him to redraw his sword.

Fili whirled around himself, cutting down everything within reach, at least until he noticed a change come over his foes.

They had gone from random snarling goblins and orcs to a steady stream of gradually more and more skilled oponents. The creatures seemed to have realized the brothers relationship to the king, and all wanted to be able to claim the prize of an heir of Durin's scalp.

If Fili had anything to do with it, nothing would get within ten feet of his family. Thorin would live, he had to live, he was King under the Mountain, he was a Durin, he was their uncle for Mahal's sake. And Kili, Kili would be fine, he would walk with Fili through the halls of Erebor when this was all over, crowing about the amount of goblins he managed to fell with one arrow.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he and his brother would do what they had to, in order to protect the man that they both prayed was still alive, even if it meant the end of their own lives.

They were holding up for far longer than Fili had thought they ever would, somehow managing to survive on a bit of skill and a lot of luck.

Until an archer shot straight into his shoulder, forcing him to drop his left blade as the armor-piercing tip dug into the meat of his arm joint.

He was too stunned to cry out, blinking in confusion at the feathers that suddenly sprouted from his body. Kili shouted something, bellowing his name a split second before a sudden pain erupted in his mid-section, to the right side. The archer was drawing back once again, a cruel smile on his lips, when a blue fletched arrow soared passed Fili's hair, snapped the enemies head back as it thudded into the creatures forehead.

Fili was numb, his body icy even as he felt the hot blood coursing down on both the inside and outside of his armor. Kili was running to him, trying to stop the goblin blade the blonde had just spotted out of the corner of his eye, but Fili knew it was too late, it wouldn't work. No matter how hard his brother tried, he wouldn't be able to save him.

So the elder of the two forced himself to raise his right arm up to block the blow, ignoring the fire that erupted along his side. Kili was there in an instant, trying to keep as many enemies away from Fili as possible, fighting furiously as the world dimmed around him.

He remembered falling, watching everything from above, almost like he was floating. Thorin was still down, deathly pale, and Fili wanted to scream out his anger at the whole situation they'd been put into.

He vaguely heard his brother bellowing his name, but he was so tired, he couldn't stop himself as he collapsed next to his uncle, gaze directed at the feet of the people around him, and the body of his kin.

Kili's voice was so soft now, so far away, and Fili just wished his little brother would let him sleep for five more minutes.

Feet scuffled around him, in a constant dance he recognized well from all his training. Dirt and blood, caking into a grotesque mud, was kicked up as people fell and rose again, a never ending power struggle.

There was a distinct cry of pain, from Kili, he was sure, and panic surged through him. He wanted to protect his sibling, his baby brother who wasn't so much of a baby anymore he supposed, but he couldn't move, couldn't do anything as Kili's crumpled body slammed to the ground in the blonde haired dwarf's view. The brunette's leg was a mangled mess, his face screwed up in agony as he let out an anguished shout just before being silenced by an cross bow bolt. It stabbed through Kili's left lung, turning his face to the color of sour milk and his cry to shocked silence.

His soul felt like it was being ripped in half as he saw Kili searching for him, calling for him, but all Fili could do was hope he had a reassuring expression on his face as his eyes slid closed.

* * *

They had been doing so well.

Then Fili had been hit by an arrow, _his older brother had been hit_, and now it felt like he was suddenly alone in the sea of bodies, watching the scene unfold.

He barely had time to shout for Fili to watch out, before it was too late, and the second bolt tore into his brothers stomach. Fear took hold of his mind then, stronger than before the battle, stronger than he'd ever felt before, because this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening.

Thorin was down, and now so was Fili, and he was alone, alone, alone.

For a moment, he wondered if he could just "accidentally" skewer himself on an orc spear. Would they still sing songs of glory about him?

Anger flashed through him as the goblin raised his bow towards the eldest prince once again. Without a moment's hesitation, he notched an arrow, sending it flying into the skull of the creature who was singly responsible for destroying his life.

He sprinted towards his brother, and hope surged through his veins as Fili managed to fend off an attack on his own. Maybe they would be okay, they could still be okay.

That happiness died as soon as the blonde slid to the side, falling to the ground with an eerily vacant stare on his face.

"Fili!" He heard himself shout, but there was no response, just a limp body lying in the mud.

He turned back to the fight, unable to turn off his instincts to survive even though all he wanted to do in that moment was fall next to his brother and never move again. Hot breath scorched the back of his neck, and Kili flinched as he realized a large warg was standing directly behind him.

With a war cry, he stabbed his blade upwards, intending to skewer the beast through the throat, but it somehow managed to dodge him and grab his left leg, shaking him once or twice before flinging him to the ground.

There was only red and white-hot agony as his leg screamed for his attention. Black spots dancing in front of his vision, and a screech tore from his throat before it was suddenly cut off by an intense pressure in his chest.

He didn't understand what had happened for a moment, before the pain hit and he knew he'd been targeted by an archer.

Fili was lying so still just a few feet away. Kili whimpered his name, hoping he could hear, hoping he would help take this pain away, but in the back of his mind, he knew that was a childish notion.

He turned his head to see his brother giving him a soft smile, something that seemed so out of place on this battle field of hell and horror, just before his eyes closed.

Kili couldn't see if Fili's chest was still moving, he couldn't tell, he didn't know. He just wished they were back in the Blue Mountains, curled up in front of the fire-place, listening to Thorin tell them about Erebor, instead of being here, dying to defend it.

But he couldn't go back, he _was_ here, so he made the best of the situation and crawled with the last bit of energy he had. He stopped when he was perpendicular to his brothers ribs, staring intently as if that would allow him to see any movement beneath the metal plates.

With a broken whisper, he rested his head on his brother's arm, hoping against hope that he would respond, "Fili?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Hopefully the fact that it's a bit longer will make up for it. :) Thanks to everyone who has been commenting! Any and all reviews are much appreciated.

I don't own anything, it all belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

P.S. I'm a horrible speller, so if I screwed any words up, just let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

He hurt all over. His body was on fire, he couldn't see his brother anymore, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and why did everything _hurt _so much?

He didn't know what Kili was doing, if he was still alive even.

Why would Kili be dead?

Oh yes. They were on the battle field. They were defending their uncle, they were supposed to be keeping Thorin alive, and they failed miserably. He was dying, _Kili _was dying, it was so wrong, it was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen!

His thoughts wandered as the pain began to dull slightly. When his vision grayed at the edges, he briefly wished that everything would just end. He didn't want to feel like this anymore, to ache like he did.

Why this couldn't be quicker was a loss to him. His blood was pouring out, soaking the battlefield, but he couldn't bring himself to care…

A voice broke through the pain and darkness. He vaguely recalled that they'd been repeating his name for the past few minutes now, but he couldn't figure out why. What was he meant to do?

"Fili! Fee, please!"

Yes, yes, that was his name, what did they need?

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me here alone…"

He was right here. Where would he be going?

There was a soft moan of pain and a wracking cough as something warm came to rest against his arm. He relished the feeling; he was so very cold…

There was no sound for a few moments as the inky blackness at the edge of his vision swooped in. He wanted to let go, he wanted to give into it, but the warmth kept him anchored.

He couldn't decide if he was grateful or annoyed.

"Fee, no no no, don't go, you promised, you can't-" the words broke off as another cough bubbled up.

He promised?

_"You have to promise me, you'll never leave me, not ever," Kili whispered into the darkness of the room as he clung to his older brother's side, tears streaking his face as he tried to muffle his sobs. _

_"I won't Kee, I won't, you know that," Fili tried to keep his voice strong, but towards the end it cracked with the emotion he tried so hard to reign in. _

_"But Da-"_

_"Da… he… Kili, he didn't leave us, the orcs took him from us. He didn't want to go."_

_"He's still gone though, isn't he." These words were barely a breath. If it had been anyone other than Fili in the room with the young brunette, they would have been unheard. _

_"Yes."_

_"And he's never coming back."_

_The tears were flowing freely from the corner of the blonde's eyes now as he hiccupped, "No, Kili, no he's not. Not until we join him in the halls of Mandos."_

_"You have to promise that you won't ever do that to me," Kili's voice was stronger now. _

_"Kee, I can't say that I won't die-"_

_"Promise you won't leave me, not even to join Da. You can't. If you go, I'm going with you."_

_"No, Kili, don't think like that-"_

_"Promise."_

_"I swear by all the gold in Erebor."_

He had a brother. He had a brother, and he was lying next to him, he was hurt, he was in pain, he was next to him and he had to do something, he had to help him, but his body wouldn't listen to him and all he could do was try not to cry at the torment moving his mouth sent through him, "Kee…?"

"Yes, it's me, it's me, I'm here, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I'm here now and I'm sorry…" Kíli gasped.

"Tho-rin?" he sighed.

"Fee… he's… it's not good. He's not..."His brother bit back a groan as air hissed between his teeth, "Not… breathing, I don't think."

He waited for a moment, knowing that his brother would understand.

"I'm… okay. We just… need to get a healer. We'll be okay."

Another beat of silence.

"My leg is... bad. One arrow… in my chest… two in my back…" Kili shifted against his side before continuing, "They were aiming at Thorin. I didn't know what else to do. For the love of Mahal, Fee…"

The words, "it hurts, so much more than I thought it would," went unspoken between the two of them.

It was becoming harder and harder to suck air into his lungs as the darkness persisted. It was a stubborn thing, pounding away at his consciousness until he had no strength left to fight it.

"Its… It's okay Fee. You can go now. I'll be there soon," Kili's voice was so soft, so weak, it broke Fili's heart to hear him like that, "Love you…"

"…Always," the older brother heard himself murmur before oblivion swept him up into her grasping talons.

* * *

Kili wasn't sure how he managed to continue talking. His brother was dying in front of him, and he wasn't long off himself… Blood stained his teeth as he coughed, and yet he somehow let his brother know that he was there, that he would forever be there.

He couldn't even cry as his brother passed from the world of the living. His body was numb, he couldn't feel anymore, something he was thankful for.

The din of the battle faded around him as well as his vision. He heard someone shouting in Khuzdul, something about avenging the line of Durin, but he didn't know who those people were, and why they needed avenging. Were they important?

There was the brief thought that he might be saved, he could still be saved, but he pushed it away. The notion of healers didn't bring him hope anymore. Fili was gone, and he knew the blonde would never go back on his promise.

He wasn't surprised when he saw his brother a moment later, standing above him, holding his hand out for the younger to grab. The elder looked like he had when he'd been no more than 25, barely into his adolescents, during the years when they'd first started their weapons training in earnest

"Well, come on Kee!" There was a twinkle in Fili's eye, "Da's waiting for us, just like I told you he would be. I didn't lie about anything that night, did I brother?"

Kili had to smile at that, and accepted the hand outstretched to him without hesitation.

* * *

A/N: Yay for quick updates! Once again, this is not a death fic, so don't worry, there shall be several more chapters! :)

I actually have an alternate version of this that I wrote first before I decided I wanted to go back and write a beginning to it. I like that version better than this one, but this ended up fitting more with the new intro. I might post the other one at the end as a little extra or something if people want me to, its got a few more feels to it in my opinion, and definitely made me cry while writing it.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, its greatly appreciated and fuels my desire to crank these chapters out! :D

I own none of this, it all belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry about the last chapter! Seriously, this __**is not**__ a death fic, but the last scene had to happen for the plot later in the story. This took forever to get out, school has been getting in the way. I know its short, but hopefully the next chapter should be pretty extensive. . Any review/comment is appreciated, and def. helps inspire me to write! :)_

Chapter Five:

Legolas was the one who had found them.

He bent over their lifeless bodies, sorrow on his face as he motioned one of the company over – Balin if he remembered right.

The white-haired dwarf looked happy for a moment as he realized that their two youngest members had been found, but that expression quickly disappeared as he took in the scene before him.

"No!" He cried, and rushed forward, but he knew it was too late, the part of him that got him his name as adviser to the king, the rational part of him, knew that they were already dead.

"I'm truly sorry dwarf. If there was anything I could do to help…" Legolas frowned, staring down at the two prone figures.

"Unless you can bring them back…" Balin said, and then shook his head as he fell to his knees by the older of the two brothers, the blonde, "Dwalin, get Thorin back to the healing tent."

"What about Kili and Fili?" the dwarf with numerous tattoos asked, concern clear in his voice.

"There's nothing Oin can do for them now."

"They're…?" Dwalin choked on the rest of his answer as he bowed his head, muttering something that sounded like a prayer in Khuzdul under his breath.

Just then, Legolas noticed something strange about the two dwarves presumed to be dead. They were gone, he was sure of it… but it was like something still lingered. He couldn't quite identify what it was.

"Master Dwarf," Legolas began, but he was interrupted by a wordless cry from a boisterous fellow wearing a peculiar hat.

"The lads! They're not, they're not…" Bofur was next to Balin in an instant, looking back and forth between the boys on the ground and the older crying dwarf.

"We must inform the rest of the company. Thorin is gravely injured… Kili and Fili are now listed among the casualties we sustained today. May their names forever be sung with honor."

"By Durin, this can't be true! They were fine, I saw them! Like a fury, they were, twins of destruction! Oh lads, you loyal fellows, true heirs of Durin, no matter what anyone says… why couldn't you have just stayed in Ered Luin like your mother wanted?"

The feeling was growing like an itch between his shoulder blades. He'd felt this once before, when… his eyes widened. That was why! Their spirits had not left for the halls of Mandos, for whatever reason, they still lingered. And his father knew how to save them.

Legolas formulated a plan while giving the other dwarves privacy in their grief. He'd have to convince the healers to perform the spell; it wasn't something done on species other than elves.

But he owed these two his life on more than one occasion. Not to mention that they were too young, even by dwarven standards, for this to have happened to them. They should have lived long lives, just like they'd made sure Legolas was able to.

There were two more dwarves gathered around the fallen now, and Legolas motioned them away without a second thought, "Give them air!"

The crowd stared at them as if he were crazy, "Lad, I think you're confused-" someone began, but he cut them off.

"They're alive. They're still alive, but if you don't get them to the healing tent immediately, they won't be for long."

_A/N: See! Its all going to be okay. :)_

_Well... for the most part ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I've been swamped by college work and exams and just life in generally... finally got the chapter finished, hope you enjoy this longer chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six:

Things were moving much too slowly for Legolas' taste.

The Durin Heirs were being brought into the tent one at a time, the life force that still somehow lingered around them fading each second that passed. He had to get to his father, he had to get the spell, else none who could claim to be the rightful kin under the mountain would survive this battle.

The problem was, the dwarves would not stop bombarding him with questions. They wanted to know exactly what he was doing (even though he himself had hardly any idea), how he knew they were alive, and if this was going to involve any elf rubbish, because no sir, they were not having any of that.

Finally he snapped, "Do you want your king and princes to live or no? If you would let them die, then please, continue to question this so called 'rubbish'"

They immediately fell silent, glancing at each other with chagrin and no small amount of fear.

A red haired dwarf spoke up in a small voice, "We're sorry Prince Legolas, we're simply worried for our friends safety."

Legolas' heart softened a small amount, "And I understand that, master dwarf, but I must be on my way now."

With that the elf prince turned and began to run towards his father's tent at a dead sprint, praying to whoever was listening that no one tried to stop him again.

* * *

Oín had seen a lot in his lifetime as a healer.

He was used to blood and sickness, people dying as they pleaded for him to help them.

But this… nothing could have prepared him for this.

First, his king was brought to him, unconscious and fading, his face so pale that Oín had feared the worst for a brief moment. There was a faint rising and falling of Thorin's mangled chest that was the only indication that he yet lived.

And even though the healer was immensely angry with his king for causing this mess, he knew he couldn't let him die. This _was _still Thorin, even if he hadn't seemed it as of late.

He worked as fast as he could, setting bones and cleaning gashes, slipping into a familiar rhythm as he bandaged the dwarf's ruined body.

When he was finished, when he'd done everything he could, he knew it might not be enough. The king had lost a lot of blood, and was so… broken, Oín didn't know how Thorin could pull himself out of it. The healer prayed to Aule over and over, wishing (not for the first or last time) that he could fix them all, that he had more of the abilities of the elves (he knew this was probably betraying his race, but he wished it all the same), even that he could do more than just sit and wait, hoping that Thorin would sit up and start ordering everyone around like a true leader was supposed to.

He was already wiping tears from the corners of his eyes when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oín?"

The healer turned to see his brother frowning behind him. Oin cleared his throat and straightened his back, mentally preparing himself for more bad news.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd heard anything about Kili and Fili? We've got the rest of the company outside the tent, but they're not here and no one knows what happened. Dwalin was seen by Dori a few minutes ago, but he left before Dori could ask him what was going on." Gloin frowned.

A sense of dread settled in Oin's gut. They couldn't be… They should have been back. They should have been brought to him, a little worse for wear, so that he could patch up the sword cut on Kili's arm, or Fili's sprained wrist. They would joke about the fight, protesting all the while that they were fine, that they could go out there and face a hundred more orcs if they had to. And even though their words said one thing, their expressions would show that they were secretly thankful he was there to fix the hurt like he had been their entire lives.

Gloin looked like he was about to speak again, but was cut off as a shout echoed into the tent from the group outside. It sounded like maybe Balin, but he had been sent out to find any injured who could yet be saved…

It hit him then. Who Balin was bringing back. Why he had sounded so devastated.

Oin rushed outside the tent, stopping dead (no pun intended) in his tracks. All he saw was what must have been Kili's hand dangling off the side of the stretcher, blood dripping from the pale, lifeless fingers.

There was a rushing sound in his ears as a troupe of dwarves pushed past him and into the healing tent. Fili was first, despite the fact that Oin had seen Kili before him. The eldest brother's face was much too motionless, nothing like the blonde dwarf that the healer knew. Normally he would have an expression of pain, but there would still be a small smile there, something just to reassure his younger brother that he was okay, that he would be fine.

And the characteristic grin of Kili's was absent. Oin found that wrong, so wrong, he should be laughing and teasing right now, making jokes to try to hide how hurt he was, trying to be brave despite the fact that he was probably terrified for his older sibling and Thorin.

It wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening.

He wasn't aware that he'd sunk to his knees until Gloin was helping him up, murmuring something that didn't make sense. The words were garbled, and it was too much, it was just too much.

His brother seemed to understand completely as Oin rested his head on his shoulder and cried.

* * *

Kili stared at Fili, surprised at the differences. He was shorted than his brother now, something that hadn't been so for more than 15 years. The clips in their hair was the same, but Fili was wearing the family heirloom beads in his braids, when Kili was sure that he'd taken them out before they'd left on the quest. He'd pressed them into their mothers hand, claiming he didn't want to lose them, even though they both knew that it was just in case they didn't come back.

Then there was a voice, someone saying his name, and he recognized the tone. He looked up, astonished when he saw who had been calling him.

It was his father, a man he hardly had known. He'd been a dwarfling of younger than five when his Da had been killed in the mines.

He somehow instinctively knew what to do, so he pushed himself forward, running towards the figure he'd been missing all his life, happiness running through him when it wasn't a dream, when he collided with his Da, nearly knocking the older dwarf to the ground.

Fíli wasn't far behind, and the two began talking at once, telling him all the things he'd missed, just like they had used to do to Thorin after their uncle had come home from a long journey.

"Boys, slow down!" the blonde-haired dwarf laughed, wrapping his sons in his arms, "You'll have all the time in the world to tell me everything."

"But Da, we haven't seen you in so long! Why did you leave? Why did you have to go?" Kíli asked, his voice small as he contemplated the dwarf in front of him.

"I didn't want to leave, Kíli, oh my boy… I would have done nearly anything to have been able to see you two grow up," his father pressed his lips to the top of the brunette's head, his voice soft.

"I missed you so much," Fíli said, and the look on his face told Kíli that his older brother was a moment away from tears.

He did what he always did when Fíli was upset. He pulled away from his Da and flung himself at his brother, pressing his forehead into Fíli's shoulder. The fair-haired dwarfling instinctively leaned into the embrace, letting his small frame shake with the grief he'd held in his entire life.

And their father joined in, holding them all together, like they hadn't been for 72 years.

"Come now, the rest of the family's waiting. Your uncle Frerin, your grandparents… they're all waiting to see you."

The voice sounded strange coming from his vantage point, with his ear pressed to his Da's chest. It was low and rumbling, a lot like Thorin's when he had hummed them to sleep so many years ago…

Thorin.

With a suddenly painful pang in his chest, he remembered his uncle. What would Thorin think when he realized that his nephews were gone?

Just as soon as he had the thought, it was gone, drifting away to be replaced once again by the happiness of seeing his family.

"Come now. I'll introduce you to everyone, and then I can show you around…" Their father grabbed one hand each and began to walk towards the city of light that had appeared out of nowhere.

"We have to go… there?" Kili asked, trepidation creeping into his tone.

"I know this seems like it's happening so fast, but this is where you belong. With me. With us. Your mother and uncle will join us someday, you'll see. Time goes by differently here. It'll only be a moment, and then you'll be able to see them again."

Something held him back though. It was mainly the word "uncle", in his fathers speech. He was referring to Thorin, but somehow that term didn't quite sum him up.

"I… I can't. Thorin…"

"Is still alive. There's nothing you can do for him now, son. You're dead, you died, and since you lived a good life, you get to spend forever with your family, with us, in paradise." His father knelt down in front of him, patiently explaining.

"It's Erebor here?" Fili piped up, a grin splitting his face.

"No, no, not Erebor. Close enough though."

Kili exchanged a look with his brother. Wasn't Erebor supposed to be the ultimate home, the place they had to look forward to their entire lives? They hadn't even really gotten to see it in its full glory.

"No, no, we need to stay. We can't leave yet. Uncle would be so upset and… Erebor, we haven't even seen it restored yet-" he protested, only to be interrupted.

"Kili, that's for the living to worry about. You're beyond that now," his father said, with a deathly serious expression on his face.

"No. I'm not moving," He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. He didn't want to go towards the city of light, it looked… so scary, so different, not as welcoming as he'd pictured it when he'd been dying next to his brother.

Fili looked back and forth between the two, confusion and conflict plain on his face, "Don't make me choose, don't make me, please!"

"I have to. You either go with me, or stay with your brother… Fili, there's no guarantees about what will happen if you stay. I don't know if I'll be able to see you again…" The tall blonde haired dwarf stood over Fili, his expression one of kindness mingling with something akin to pain.

"Da, I don't want you to leave me again, please, can't we just stay here?" When Fili got no response from his father, he turned to Kili, "Kee, don't stay, come with us, what's left for you here?"

"I… I don't know. I just… I don't want to go yet. We've got so much left to live for, how can we just die?"

"Because we're already dead. We aren't living Kee, there's nothing left."

Kili stayed silent, staring at the ground. Fear was coursing through his body at the thought of being without Fili, but he knew his brother had to make a choice. Because he was not moving. No way, no, not when he knew Thorin would be so upset with him, would be furious that they'd gone so far ahead of him. Besides, he wanted to stay. He knew this was where he should be, somehow, and nothing was going to change his mind about it (Fili might, if he tried hard enough, but Kili knew that Fili wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to).

When he looked up, there were two golden-haired dwarves walking hand in hand towards the city of light far in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter posted sooner than I did with this one. Fili's perspective again for chapter seven, along with some more Legolas... should be interesting! :) Any and all reviews are awesome, thanks so much guys!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just letting you know that all of this is brotherly love, no incest is intended. Also, I apologize if I misspell any names etc. This chapter is a bit strange... but bear with me, it needs to happen for the story to continue. :/

* * *

Chapter Seven:

His father's tent was much darker than he expected.

The elves were normally folk of the woods, of fresh air and green leaves, flowering bushes and birds that sang during all hours.

But the forest had become infected, and since that day, Legolas' father had been… different.

"My king," Legolas bowed as he entered the space, hoping that any show of respect would win him favor with Thranduil.

"Yes," the elven king drawled, glancing up from the scroll he'd been studying while a healer attended to an arrow wound in his calf.

"I… I have private matters to discuss with you, and they are of the utmost importance."

Thranduil paused, and after a moment of deliberation, he motioned for the healer to leave him, "Well, best you begin talking if your need is so… desperate."

Legolas tried to ignore the condescending tone as he began, "There are two dwarves, of the royal line of Durin. They're gravely injured, and I would like your assistance in healing them."

"Fine. If it helps broker a small amount of peace between us, then let a few of our best healers be sent to them." Thranduil went back to his scroll as if the matter was finished.

"Father… they are… they are actually... dead," the elf prince hesitatingly added.

The king sighed, "Legolas, if they are gone from this world, then you know there is nothing we can do to help them. Cease wasting my time with this nonsense."

"Their souls have not yet left this world."

There was beat or two of silence.

"No."

"Please, Father, I know you know the spell to help them return to their bodies, I saw you do it with mother. She was dead, we all thought she was gone, and you tried the incantation didn't you? But her soul was gone by the time you were ready to try. I know you know what to do. You have to help me!" Legolas pleaded.

"I do not."

"Father-"

"What is so important about these measly dwarves that you feel the need to use our sacred magic to save them?"

Legolas's mind flashed back to the battlefield. The blue fledged arrows that had soared past his head to save him from an unseen enemy, the streak of blonde that had defended him from an orc attack, the confidence the two had as they selflessly put themselves in harms way to save someone, anyone. They didn't descriminate between race as they darted in and out of the fight, protecting all that required it without a second thought. If anyone deserved to live, it was those two. They had saved his life so many times that this was the least he could do.

"I owe them my continued existence. If it weren't for them, I would not be standing in front of you now."

"You intend to repay the debt?" Thranduil's expression softened, and he seemed to seriously be contemplating Legolas' proposition.

There was a moment or two of silence before the prince burst out, "My king, I know you must think on this matter, but the Durin heirs do not have much time. If you do this for the dwarves, they will be more than willing to forge an alliance with you, something we have need of."

"Fine, fine, I'll send Ariandra. She worked with me on the spell and should be able to perform it even if I'm not there," the king snapped and beckoned for his healer to step forward.

"Thank you," Legolas said, inclining his head towards his father before gesturing for Ariandra to follow him.

* * *

They arrived back at the healing tent not a moment too soon.

The dwarves were outside quietly mourning their fallen king and princes, but Legolas didn't have time to try and comfort them.

Ariandra hurried inside, kneeling between the two princes. She laid her hands on their foreheads, and began to sing.

It was a haunting melody, twisting and twining back and forth on itself. It drew on the energy of all those around, using their power to aid in the spell. Legolas offered up all he had, hoping it would assist the healer.

He didn't how much time had passed before the dark-haired dwarf suddenly drew in a breath. Then another. And another, until the rhythm was smooth and regular.

* * *

As Kili watched his brother walk away, he'd never felt so alone. Half his soul, his existence, was leaving without him, and he could do nothing about it. It was the worst feeling of all.

He wanted to call out for Fili to come back, but it was like his voice wasn't working. He couldn't make a sound, couldn't move.

Then the song began.

The music pulled and yanked on his soul, drawing him away from the light and back towards a darkness he hadn't noticed before. The tune seemed to take on a physical shape, gently guiding him away from his brother in the smoky form of a woman.

"It's alright young dwarf," she whispered in a lilting language that Kili somehow understood, "You do not belong here. You belong with us, with the birds in the sky, and the green grass. The sun will shine down on your face for many years to come. Can you feel it? The air in your lungs, the feel of cotton against your skin…"

He could. He could feel it.

He was breathing, and there was a lush field covered with wildflowers. Everything was peaceful and serene until suddenly Kili found himself surrounded by people dying and screaming for help.

There was pain, so much pain, right before everything went black.

* * *

Fili knew he shouldn't leave his brother. It wasn't his intent, he really just thought that if he showed Kee it wasn't scary after all, and that Da was there to help them, Kili would scamper after them without another moments thought.

But that wasn't what happened. Instead, the singing had begun, and he thought he'd lost his brother forever. The voice murmured things, asking him why he'd abandoned Kili. He was always supposed to protect his younger sibling, so what was he doing? He had to turn around and check on him, he had to go back.

The shorter blonde-haired dwarf spun, praying his brother would be standing right where he left him. Instead, a vast darkness greeted his eyes.

"Kee?" Fili called.

His father paused and glanced down at him, "Kili will be along soon enough. Come now, you belong with me."

"No, no I don't! This isn't right! I belong with _Kili, _not with you. Where is he? Where did he go? What did you do to him?!" Fili asked, his voice rising in decibel after every sentence.

His father didn't respond.

"Kili!" the young dwarf shouted, "Kee! Don't leave me here alone!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within the next day or so, I've already got it most of the way written. Any reviews are welcome, and help motivate me to write! :)

Haven't said this for a few chapters so : I don't own anything except my OC's!


End file.
